ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad)
FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) is a enigmatic organization that was form by the Japan Air Self-Defence Force to protect mankind from unexpected monster and Alien Attack. When not fighting inhuman threats they also act as a global rescue service, and fighting along with Ultraman Reuz. But they only appaeared until Episode 6. They return as the new elit force in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix with the new team members that fight and investigating the situation. Also their will fighting with Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Gaixus. Wear *'Special Suit': The suit worn by the FEARS member, it provides hot and cold life support. When going on a mission, the amor is attached along with a survival belts. *'Helmets': The special helmets the FEARS member use, they were equipped with night vision, function display and targeting assistance when using the GG Launcher. *'Boots': All of FEARS member wearing the same boots which is more look like a soldiers black boots. *'Smart Connecter': A special devise use on FEARS member wrist, it act like a video phone, a map, a monster signal detector. It can also use for shooting if one of the members loosing their gun. *'SummonMons' : A type of FEARS technology with acquired a Gomora and Golmede to be summon by Haruna or Fuiiki. The summonmons works similar to Reuz Spark, but in nature, their live the soul of Gomora and Golmede to be alive to assist Reuz and Gaixus. Members *FEARS Organization Elite: The force heroes who will defend earth and mankind from destruction. **FEARS Members: **'Director Hiroshi Hyuga': The leader of the team. He incharge to keep the team in peace, especially keeping from fighting each other. He is the former captain of ZAP Spacy and return to Earth as the Director of FEARS. ***Commander Nakamura Seiichi: 40 years old former debuty captain. He return in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix as the new Captain on FEARS. He lead the team of new youth members of 5. He's now like tea and play Japanese Chess with one of his member and usuall win causing one of his member been annoyed. ***Elly: The expert on computers and analyzing monster attack and weakness. She was lost her memories ever since she was a little girl but she has also a vision of a Being of Dark that haunt her and the one who kill her parent. She is 18 years old, born on July, the same birth date as Marina Suzuki and Mikasa Inou in Final Mix. ***'Sakurai Koba (Peko)': Sakurai is a young member who tactical genius and often failure. But once he get up, he would never give up again. ***'Masahiro Haruna': The girl who guns genius. She appear to be loving somebody but forgeting it after her brother, an Ultraman host died protecting her. Ever since that day, she was to fight for live. ***'Sao Fuiiki': A cold guy. Often drinks Coco-Cola after works or even after wake up. He was graduate from Fuyogawa School and attempt to meet Haruto after saw him on Fuyogawa Uniform. He is the one annoy who loose chess with Captain Nakamura. *Mechanics: **'Mirai Hibino': Mirai return to earth as the Mechanics of FEARS mechas, Cars and Motorcycle. He learn this skills from his friend Ryu. Part his still Ultraman Mebius. **'Musashi Haruno': Musashi also return with his family. He become the mechanics with Mirai to help repairing FEARS mechas. Even tough he's still Ultraman Cosmos. *Combatants: **'Daigo Madoka': Daigo return to be the combatants and train the members. It's been long time since he's Ultraman Tiga. **'Shin Asuka': Asuka return to earth as combatants and train the members. He's still Ultraman Dyna after a long time he haven't transform. *Trainners: Armaments *'GG Shooter': A small fire arm, it fire a special bullets where it can hit a monster easily. It more like a hand gun where the members hang on their belts. Beside's bullets, i can shot red lasers from it, while changing the mode of the Gun. *'Rizer Launcher ': FEARS standard issues. This weapon is the their primary weapon where they use to blow up a monster. Its more like rapid fire like a bazooka. *'Rizer Shooter': FEARS standard small rifle gun. But it act the same as Rizer Launcher which is lacking strength. It is use to fire monster to slow them down. *'Grenade Plus': A strong bomb which could blow a monster in one hit but temporary slowing them down might be the reason. *'Shining Bomb': A bomb which is use to distract the monster attention. It can also be launce by the Rizer Shooter. Mecha *'Mitsubishi Chester 1': The most aerodynamic and the first fighter plane was built for FEARS. It also connect to form the Alpha Formation. *'Mitsubishi Chester Drax ': The most strongest fighter plane was build for FEARS. It's special for combact a strong enemies like E-X Beast. It can be connect to form the Delta Cross Formation. *Mitsubishi Chester Ex : The most powerful chester that ever built to combat powerful enemy. It can combine with Chester 1 and Drax for the ultimate formation, Formation Ex. Mode Combination *'Alpha Formation': An extreme formation attack use to face monster who is hard to kill. Adventually, it first use to try to kill Golza but it crash due to it incomplete connect. *'Delta Cross Formation': Pending Newest Tech *'Galaxium Art': The mother ship of FEARS. It was first seen in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix Episode 15. It wield a powerful cannon which can vaporized a Beast in one hit. It can open the Chester gate to launch the Mitsubishi Chester. It allowed FEARS to travel outer Space with superior speed. *'Shizeride Sub': Its FEARS newest technology on water. It can dive to the lowest underwater level and it could use for combat under water. *'Kawasaki Shnouz-H': A newest motorcycle technology, can speed up into Hyper speed in 1 second. Only use for safety or use to help people and ride to Mission area. The Motorcycle was sponsored by Kawasaki Motor. *'Mitsubishi Shnizer-E': A type of car use by FEARS to enter the battlefield or use to investigated or use freely if they is nonthing to do. It can drive in fast speed, it can take the member's everywhere. The car was sponsored by Mitsubishi Motor. History TBA Bases *The Freedom Nest: *Zap Base: *CEO Underwater: *Eagle Spacy: *Gamma Base: Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Organizations Category:Apexz